


You Can Leave Your Hat On

by aoigensou



Series: Magic Mike but make it Merthur [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Kinkalot, M/M, Stripper Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou
Summary: There were a lot of things Arthur liked about being an exotic dancer.Written for Kinkalot 2020 team bingo challenge, for the "lap dance" square!
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Magic Mike but make it Merthur [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880917
Comments: 50
Kudos: 104
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	You Can Leave Your Hat On

There were a lot of things Arthur liked about being an “exotic dancer” even though the profession was looked down upon by a lot of people. He was lucky to work in a club that let him make his own hours, so he could take off time as needed for school and other responsibilities. He got complimentary drinks at the bar when he went in on his nights off. There was an ample costume closet from which to pull for his routines. And the tips from horny brides-to-be and their hen parties and middle-aged yummy mummies out on the town more than covered his uni expenses after his father had cut him off after he came out the year prior.

The best thing, though, was seeing the wide-eyed look of terror and awe one some young twink’s face whose mates had dragged him in for a bit of a lark on Gay Night. That was Arthur’s favorite, and when he was preparing for his set each month, he’d peek out into the audience to see just who he could pull into his routine for a lap dance and make blush the reddest.

That night, he saw a tall, dark-haired man who looked a year or two younger than him, eyes darting around as he stuck close to his friends as they pushed toward the front of the stage.

He would do nicely.

His music cued up, Arthur took the stage, carrying a chair and wearing nothing but a tight pair of leather shorts and a beaten-up navy pinstripe trilby hat. His muscles were oiled just enough to catch the flashing light from the mirrorball that he thought was cheesy as hell but the owner refused to get rid of. Later that evening, he’d come out on stage wearing more clothing for a more traditional striptease, but now was the audience participation portion of the evening, and Arthur was going to have fun.

He flashed the audience a grin as he gyrated his hips, drawing cheers and a few whistles, then turned around and flexed his glutes to even more applause. As the first song ended and Arthur wiggled his ass to the front of the stage, he beckoned to the twink he had lasered in on, and grinned even wider when he looked around at his friends as if he didn’t know what to do. They shoved him up, and Arthur took his hand to lead him to the chair in the middle of the stage.

“What’s your name, Bambi?” Arthur asked loud enough for the twink to hear, but not loud enough for the rest of the audience to. Bambi looked up at him with eyes wide as his namesake, and Arthur ran a hand across his shoulders before shimmying behind him for the benefit of the audience.

“Merlin,” the twink— Merlin— finally said. Arthur nodded at him, and plucked the trilby from his head to place on Merlin’s head as he moved in time with the music to straddle his lap, careful not to get any of the oil slicking his skin onto Merlin’s clothing. It was actually a feat of strength to hold the straddle without settling any of his weight onto Merlin’s lap, and Arthur prided himself on being able to hold it for longer than most of the other dancers at Club Albion before needing to grip the back of the chair for support. He shook his ass at the audience as he smirked down at Merlin’s startled expression.

“You’re new here,” Arthur said as he teased the brim of the hat with one finger, standing and dancing around him again to keep the rest of the audience engaged in what was essentially a show for one person.

Merlin huffed a laugh. “You can tell, huh?”

“It’s the wide eyes, Bambi,” Arthur joked, taking one of Merlin’s hand and slowly making a show of placing it directly on his left ass cheek. “There’s usually no touching the dancers, but exceptions can be made.” Arthur wiggled his eyebrows, and Merlin laughed, relaxing visibly.

Arthur preened to himself. He knew he could be intimidating to talk to, what with the near-nudity and the impressive muscles he worked hard to maintain at the gym between class and work, but he prided himself on being able to bring the scared ones, the Bambis that wandered into the club, out of their shells for a night of fun.

There was something about Merlin, though. Something that made Arthur want to know more.

He glanced down at Merlin’s lap, and saw what was unmistakably the bulge of an erection, hidden though it was by Merlin sitting and the tightness of his skinny jeans. He straddled him again as the song was coming to an end, close enough to brush his own hard cock— the people wanted a show and most of the dancers fluffed themselves up before they went onstage— against the bulge in Merlin’s lap. The soft gasp that spilled from Merlin’s lips set fire to something inside of him.

“Stick around until after the show,” Arthur murmured into his ear as he slowly stood to take his bow. “I’ll give you a private dance. On the house.”


End file.
